Peach's Slutty Brawlgasm
Peach's Slutty Brawlgasm is Super Smash Bros. Brawl Machinima collaberation of Peach's Slutty Adventure and Brawlgasm. It was created by Guitarmasterx7 and Dexterboy124. Plot Part 1 Peach,Marth and Link are chasing Jigglypuff for stealing the turnip that is capable of destroying their world just by throwing it.Marth says that he knows jigglypuff is good inside but he throws the turnip and everyone in there universe was sent to GuitarmasterX7's world. Dexterboy's link meets Guitarmaster's link they start arguing until Zero Suit Samus walks by and they stare at her then they realise they have something in common and Dexterboy's link says that they are gonna be the best of friends.Dexterboy's Marth meets Guitarmaster's Marth and wonders wher he is and the other Marth says that he is in Puerto Rico he starts talking about the country but Dexterboy's Marth gets a phonecall. Guitarmaster's Marth brakes his phone and dexterboy's Marth tells him that his phone was expensive and what he was doing with his phone wich intrests Guitarmaster's Marth Meanwhile, Dexterboy's Peach was falling and she landed on Guitarmaster's Kirby then she asks where is she and he tells her that this is Brawlgasm.KIrby says that GuitarmasterX7 that people are safe except for Sonic, then we see Sonic bieng pumbled by Bowser.later,Vixon meets Captain Falcon and he thinks that Vixon is a clone of him then he tries to help Vixon learn to do a Falcon Punch. Dexterboy's Jigglypuff meets Guitarmaster's Jigglypuff and thinks he's one of his kind then he tell's him to join his team so he could take over this universe.Later,Guitarmaster's Jigglypuff attack the other jigglypuff for speaking thinking he is better then him. Later, Peach and Kirby were having fun together and Kirby thinks he might have a chance with her until Captain Falcon comes by and she remembers him.Captain Falcon Falcon Punches Kirby and Snake attack him, Peach thanks him and offers a reward to him. Meanwhile,both Links are talking about Samus and then they argue about who gets to first and they start arguing even more until they forgive each other.Snake comes by and tells them what there talking about then they talk about cars and motorbikes and more then he leaves. Then, luigi is bieng annoyed by both pokemon trainers and King Bulbin passes by then Luigi says there's no place like home.then intermission: (GuitarmasterX7) Lucas attack with an unusual final smash and Sonic was the only one who was hit by the attack. (Dexterboy124) Ike says he fights for his friends and R.O.B says he does not have any friends,Ike then says he fights for his family and R.O.B says his family is dead, then Ike says he fights fo my penis and R.O.B says he does not have one.Ike then goes he has no reason to fight or live and R.O.B says he feels the same because he says he's the worst character in the game then Ike says you'll get no sympathy from me . Part 2 (in Dexterboy version)Dexterboy's link says the stage builder theme sounds like the goofy goober song from Spongebob Squarepants the movie then he says who give a fuck. Meanwhile, Dexterboy's marth teaches Guitarmaster's marth how to use do a XXX chatline like he does but he messes up and insisted that he should try being more kinky then Guitarmaster's marth that he is the greasiest man in all of Puerto Rico and he calls Dexterboy's marth so he could tell him Puerto Rico then Marth tells him that he rules and that he is the nicest guy he has ever met. On Luigi's Mansion, Dexterboy's Jigglypuff talks to Guitarmaster's KIrby about how this world is crazy and that if Dexterboy's characters do'nt return, they will have no plot relevents and that he will implode when he gets back but Kirby has had it with his day. Later, Dexterboy's marth finds Peach and Guitarmaster's Snake asks who this guy then he says Peach's chest belongs to him and Peach says the belong to no one. then, Captain Falcon arrives and tries to Falcon Punch Snake but he shields it and chases him Dexterboy's Fox and Falco meet up with both Links who are arguing again and Falco speaks to them and Guitarmaster's Link says that rhymes should never be used in casual conversation then he attacks them both and yells SPARTA. then, Marth tries to teach Guitarmaster's Marth again but he messes up again and Dexterboy's Marth says that he's getting there.Later, Guitarmaster's game & watch asks Dexterboy's game & watch what his goal in life and he says a land of game & watches then they both masturbate. Meanwhile, Kirby tells Dexterboy's Link that his world is going to be destroyed if they don't go back but he likes it here with all the other characters and Kirby agrees until GuitarmasterX7 asks whats going on then Kirby tells him that they have decided to stay then Dexterboy124 says that if they don't come back to their world, they won't have a new series. Kirby says they need something really powerful to get them back to there world like a Falcon Punch and it was the only way but they need to test it so they test it on sonic. it works but Dexterboy124 sends him back to his world the same way he came and GuitarmasterX7 blows up the hedgehog in the air and says problem solved. Dexterboy's Marth says good bye to Guitarmaster's Marth(who Dexterboy's Marth says he apperently has no real character name) then Guitarmaster's Marth starts trying his XXX chatline one last time and he gets it right then Dexterboy's Marth asks Peach wht did she do today and she says that they don't call him Solid Snake for nothing but before Marth questons her, they both gets Falcon Punched back to their world. Dexterboy's Links says good bye to Guitarmaster's Link and says good luck catching Zero Suit Samus and gets Falcon Punched back to his world too.Then Vixon tries to do a Falcon Punch but he fails then gets Falcon Punched back to his world also then Kirby starts asking Snake and Captain Falcon that did they do this on purpose then he runs off and says he hates all of them. Back in Dexterboy's world, Peach,Marth,link and Jigglypuff are back in the same place they were in the begining then they see a portal with Tay Zonday singing Chocolate Rain and they ran for their lives. During the credits, Dexterboy124 and GuitarmasterX7 start singing Chocolate Rain in their own way until the wonder why they are singing it so they stop singing. (Guitarmaster version)after the credits, master chief says to this other spartan that he just had the feeling that Dexterboy124 and GutarmasterX7 just made a brawlgasm machinima together and says it feels sorta like spicy everywhere then the other spartan says who were those people and whats brawlgasm, Master Chief doesn't know then Mickey Mouse is floating in the air and he Shoots Da Whoop and the other spartan says oh yeah that was totally necessary. Chocolate Rain? lyrics *Lyle: Chocolate rain. Giant throbbing penis fapped with veins. *Dex: Chocolate rain. Yes that's right, your grandmother does cocaine. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. I'll stab you in the face, you will feel pain. *Dex: Chocolate rain. Stupid kid, go get hit by a train. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. Yeah.... penis. *Dex: Chocolate rain. Why are we singing? There's nothing to gain. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. Gonna have to ask you to refrain *Dex: Chocolate rain. From manhandling my ass again. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. Wait, what in the hell did you just say? *Dex: Chocolate rain. C'mon, we all knew Zonday was gay. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. Never mind i don't care anyway. *Dex: Chocolate rain. I got sperm on my new windowpane. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. I fucked her ass until she screamed in pain. *Dex: Chocolate rain. Oh, that bitch will never walk straight again. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. This gay song is really fucking lame. *Dex: Chocolate rain. Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis. *Lyle: Chocolate rain. Really? You should hang your head in shame.